


Deserve to Smile

by oldmythologies



Series: Towards the Sky [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, how did i go from writing only angst to this, just cuteness, like seriously, wow this is fluffier than a bunny's butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmythologies/pseuds/oldmythologies
Summary: Prompt fill:"Lance and Shiro having an argument over something petty and then making up (:" from fckyeahcc on tumblr.





	Deserve to Smile

**Author's Note:**

> "Lance and Shiro having an argument over something petty and then making up (:" 
> 
> -from [fckyeahcc](http://fckyeahcc.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful [melonbug](http://melonbugg.tumblr.com).

"I have told you so many times, Lance, you fold the corners over and _then_ put it under the mattress. What are you, a god damn animal?"

Shiro was laughing as he said it, picking up the corner of the mattress that still held Lance. Lance gasped in distress, over dramatic as always.

"Shiro! How _dare_ you." He lounged out further as Shiro smiled back up at him, one of those heart melting smiles that put his mind on edge.

"It's not my fault you're such a slob," he said, pulling a pillow from underneath Lance's torso and lightly hitting with it before throwing at Lance's head. Lance, with the reflexes of a cat, graceful as _shit_ , grabbed the pillow out of the air before gasping again, Shiro moving to the next corner of the bed.

"And now, _sir_ , you assault my dignity!"

Shiro laughed and Lance loved the sound. It was so rare to see Shiro so loose and relaxed and Lance wanted to revel in every single second of it. His smile pulled on the edge of his scar, crinkled his eyes, and revealed light dimples on his cheeks. Lance loved those dimples.

Shiro looked at him with those gray eyes that saw right into the soul and Lance lost his breath at the playful sparkle they contained.

"My dear Lance, does this mean war?"

Lance grinned. "You bet your ass it does, shithead."

And a pillow flew at Shiro's head.

Turns out, Altean pillows are not filled with feathers or cotton fluff, but rather a sort of goo. They found this out as Shiro caught the pillow with his right arm, and always unconscious of its power, tore a little hole in it. The translucent blue goo dripped down his thumb and he dropped the pillow in surprise.

Lance laughed at the adorable dorky expression on Shiro's face.

"Lance, I broke a pillow!"

He laughed even harder, leaning back in the bed and cackling as Shiro looked at the goo in awe.

"I didn't mean to break it." Shiro pouted and it was quite likely the cutest thing Lance had seen in his entire life. Lance was unable to stop laughing, but he tried, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I know, babe," he laughed, "you're just too strong."

Shiro frowned at the pillow in his hand again and Lane erupted into hoots of laughter again. Shiro looked up at him, his smile finally breaking through.

"You think my power is funny, _sir?_ " Shiro asked.

Lance smiled like a cheeky little shit. " _Hilarious._ "

And the dimple was back and Lance's heart did little flips. Shiro dropped the leaking pillow and walked up to Lance. Lance's irises were widening with every passing second, Shiro moving with the sway to his hips that Lance absolutely _loved_. Shiro leaned down, tilted his head so that the two were nose to nose, breathing the same air; the smiles faded, replaced by a dark intensity.

Lance held his breath, waiting for the kiss that was no doubt coming, and—

He felt a wet streak of _glop_ slapped onto his face.

Shiro _broke_ , standing up and laughing with no abandon. His whole body was shaking with the force of his joy and it was Lance's turn to give a cute little pout, looking up at his boyfriend, loose and happy in a way that Lance had never seen before.

His pout fell into a smile as he realized how big Shiro's smile was, how the dimples were more pronounced than ever.

He sat up on the bed in front of the standing Shiro and wiped the pillow goop off of his face. Shiro's laughs would die down a bit, and then he would look at Lance, and start laughing once more. His grin was infectious.

Eventually, Lance just stared at Shiro with a forced unimpressed glare.

Shiro took a deep breath, laughed one more time, and said "Sorry, love."

Lance stood up in front of the slightly taller man. He pushed himself up on his toes for a moment and left a little kiss on the tip of Shiro's nose.

"Don't ever be sorry for being happy."

He sucked in a breath at the words, looping his left arm behind Lance's head, and pulled Lance into a kiss. It quickly devolved into giggling against each other's mouth.

"Thank you," he smiled against Lance as they fell onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Always accepting prompts on my tumblr [@oldmythos](http://oldmythos.tumblr.com)!


End file.
